Funny Faces
by The Peverells
Summary: Harry visits Teddy and finds someone else already there.


"Oh."

Harry came to a complete stop. He had not expected to find Narcissa Malfoy sitting at the dining room table when he walked into Andromeda Tonks' home for his daily visit.

"Er. Is Andromeda here?"

Narcissa was looking at him disdainfully. "She's getting tea."

Harry turned to head to the kitchen when Andromeda appeared in the doorway with a tray of tea and biscuits. "Oh, Harry. Good to see you. Teddy's in his room."

Harry nodded in greeting and headed upstairs, ignoring Narcissa's eyes watching him.

He slowed down as he got closer to Teddy's room and heard laughing—two voices, one Teddy and one an unknown male. Harry hoped it was Draco Malfoy (and he never thought he would ever wish _that_), because the other option was Lucius, and Harry was _not_ ready for that.

Sure enough, when Harry stopped in the doorway, there was Draco Malfoy, laying on his side on the floor. On his stomach next to him on the floor was Teddy. Malfoy was facing away from him, so Harry couldn't see what he was doing, but Teddy's face was probably a good indicator. Teddy had Malfoy's blonde hair and grey eyes, but his tongue was sticking out and his nose was scrunched up. It seemed to Harry that Malfoy was making faces for Teddy to copy. Harry had done that himself before: Teddy was just learning how to morph his features in addition to his hair and eye color. And he seemed to enjoy looking exactly like whoever he saw. It had taken Teddy a while to figure out how to change his features into what he wanted, but after Andromeda had remembered how much Tonks loved mirrors, they got some for Teddy. Now Teddy's room was covered with them and he had learned how to control his features very well. Mrs. Weasley said Teddy seemed to have more motor skills than was usual for a baby his age, and she and Andromeda had decided it was probably because he was a Metamorphmagus. Apparently Tonks had been the same way. All of this now enabled him to copy Draco Malfoy's face exactly.

Teddy wiggled his tongue back and forth and raised one eyebrow, and Malfoy burst out laughing, which in turn caused Teddy to laugh. Harry didn't think he had ever seen Malfoy laugh like this, without a hint of cruelty or disdain. Then Teddy started raising the one eyebrow, and then the other, and then the first again, until his eyebrows looked like they were doing some sort of dance. Harry rather wished he could see Draco's face—it looked hilarious on Teddy. He considered leaving as Draco burst into another round of laughter. The last time he had felt like this was when he found Malfoy crying in the bathroom—it was definitely something Malfoy would not want him to see—although Harry hoped that if Malfoy saw him this time, it wouldn't end with Harry almost killing him. But before Harry could make a decision, Teddy saw him.

Malfoy suddenly stopped laughing as he saw what Teddy was changing his face into. "Oh Merlin, no! What are you doing? That looks horrible! You look just like . . ." He turned around abruptly, and, seeing Harry standing in the doorway, immediately stood up and made a motion as if to grab for his wand—although Harry knew Malfoy didn't have a wand.

The two of them stood, staring at each other. Then Harry broke the silence. "I can get Teddy to make funnier faces than you can."

It was a challenge, but it was also a peace offering, as this competition would not end with someone getting hexed. At least, Harry hoped it wouldn't.

"I doubt it," Malfoy said, with something of his old sneer. "Even if you do have an advantage already."

"What's that?"

"Your face is already funny looking."

"Me?! You're the one everyone calls 'Ferret-face'."

Malfoy sneered. "By 'everyone,' I assume you mean 'Weasley'."

"Of course. But still . . . I can see where he's coming from."

Teddy made a sound, asking for attention, so Harry lay down next to him and pulled his lips back so his teeth were showing, and let his tongue loll out of the side of his mouth. Then he grabbed his ears and made them stick out. Teddy, still with Harry's messy black hair and bright green eyes, copied him, only instead of using his hands to make his ears stick out, he simply changed the structure of his ears. He didn't do it perfectly, so one of his ears was a little lopsided, but that just added to the effect. Harry chuckled.

"Move over, Potter. That's a pathetic funny face." Malfoy made a different face that Teddy copied exactly, down to the blonde hair hanging over the grey eyes.

They continued for a while, taking turns to see how crazy of a face they could get Teddy to copy. Harry found a major problem with Teddy's copying skills—Teddy couldn't copy crossed eyes, probably because he couldn't see what he was copying.

Eventually, when they were running out of faces to make, Harry had the bright idea to see if Teddy could make his face non-human. He found Teddy's stuffed Erumpent and showed it to Teddy. Teddy didn't change. So then Harry put it in front of his own face, and Teddy grew a small bump on his forehead. The bump kept growing until Harry was looking at a miniature version of himself with a huge Erumpent horn sticking out of where his scar should be. Harry burst out laughing, soon joined by Malfoy.

Teddy held out his hands to Harry, wanting to be picked up, and Harry obliged, standing up. Teddy wasn't used to changing his features for such a long period of time. But once Teddy was in Harry's arms he reached his arms out towards the ground, and then moved them up and down again. Harry sighed, knowing what Teddy was asking. "All right." He put Teddy down again and started moving around the room, casting spells to keep all the mirrors and other fragile objects from breaking and ensuring that it was impossible to touch any sharp or hard objects that would be painful if hit.

"What are you doing?" Malfoy asked him.

"Teddy likes to play this game where we put him in a protective shield and bounce him around the room. I'm making sure nothing in the room will get broken and adding extra shields around sharp objects."

"Oh."

Harry reached into his moleskin pouch and tossed something to Malfoy, which Malfoy caught reflexively before realizing what it was: his hawthorn and unicorn hair wand. "You can start on that side of the room. _Fianto Duri_ for fragile objects, and then _Impervius_ for everything, including the fragile objects."

Harry continued to cast the charms to protect the room from Teddy and vice versa, ignoring Malfoy's intense stare. Eventually, Malfoy started casting charms as well. Harry glanced at him when he cast the first one just in time to see a huge smile form on Malfoy's face as he used his wand for the first time in half a year. Grinning slightly, he put a _Protego_ spell on the doorway so Teddy wouldn't bounce out of the room. After the room had been completely child-proofed, Harry turned to Teddy and cast the charm that Andromeda had taught him that would put Teddy in a protective bouncy gas-permeable bubble that would always stay upright. He tested the bubble a few times by bouncing Teddy from low on the ground, and then, seeing everything was working as it should be, threw him at the ceiling on the opposite corner of the room. Teddy squealed happily as he bounced around the room, and when he came close to Harry again Harry bounced him against his crib.

"You just push on the ball thing?"

Harry nodded, and Malfoy joined him in bouncing Teddy whenever Teddy seemed to slow down.

"My parents used to do this with me," Malfoy commented.

"Really?" Harry couldn't imagine Narcissa playing with a baby. And Lucius—no way. "Both of them?"

Malfoy nodded, a small smile on his face. "Usually. Sometimes they made Dob- . . . Dobby do it." He glanced at Harry briefly before turning to watch Teddy bouncing and giggling. "What happened to him? Dobby?"

"Bellatrix killed him—you know, when we Disapparated from . . . She threw her knife and hit him. He's buried at Bill and Fleur Weasley's."

"Buried?"

"What, you thought I'd cut off his head and mount it?"

"No," Malfoy grinned slightly. "I suppose not."

They continued bouncing Teddy around the room (his hair changing from black to blonde to black again, depending on who was last to bounce him) until they were ready to collapse from exhaustion, although Teddy showed no signs of wanting to stop. Harry caught Teddy, cancelled the spells, and put Teddy to bed, hoping that Teddy would fall asleep. Then he slumped on the floor opposite Malfoy.

"Are the two of them still talking?"

"Mother can talk for hours," Malfoy responded, rolling his eyes.

"Really?"

"_You_ wouldn't know. She wasn't likely to talk to anyone you associated with."

They fell into a silence again. Eventually, Harry summoned up the energy to conjure a pillow so he could be more comfortable. He was going to stay to make sure Teddy fell asleep. But he was so tired. He just wanted to go to the Burrow and sleep.

"Potter?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for . . . what you did."

"What?" He pushed himself up on his elbow and looked at Malfoy laying on the floor staring at the ceiling. He didn't know what Malfoy was talking about.

"You're going to make me spell it out?" Malfoy sighed. "All right. In the Battle of Hogwarts . . ."

But Harry suddenly realized what Malfoy was thanking him for, and he didn't need to hear it. He interrupted, "It's not a big deal."

"Not a big . . .?"

But Harry interrupted again. "I mean, yes it was, but I don't need . . . I'm . . . glad . . . you're alive." Those were the most painful words he had ever said. "But don't . . . Everybody else is . . . praising me . . . thanking me. . . ." His voice turned desperate. "Merlin, Malfoy, don't you start, too."

Malfoy grinned at him. "I was going to say it was really stupid of you, actually."

It was a lame insult, but Harry turned away from Malfoy and lay down again.

"But Potter, . . . Azkaban . . . thank you for that."

Harry had testified at the trials of all three Malfoys. "I told them the truth."

"Yes, but . . ." Malfoy stopped. "Thanks anyway."

Harry closed his eyes and didn't answer. He hadn't heard any movement from Teddy. He would wait a few more minutes.

| ▲| O | ▲| O | ▲| O | ▲| O | ▲| O | ▲| O | ▲| O | ▲| O | ▲| O | ▲| O | ▲| O | ▲| O | ▲| O | ▲ | O | ▲| O | ▲| O | ▲| O | ▲| O | ▲| O | ▲| O | ▲| O | ▲|

Andy led her sister up to Teddy's bedroom to check on Harry and Draco. She had thought it amusing to send Harry there without telling him that Draco was there, but now was rather worried that they had blasted each other to pieces. There were no sounds at all from the room.

But the sight that met her eyes when she got to Teddy's bedroom was the last scene she would have expected. Teddy was in his crib, sleeping soundly. And on the floor, also sleeping, were Harry and Draco. The Death Eater and the anti-You-Know-Who. Sleeping peacefully in the same room. She met Cissy's eyes and saw her astonishment reflected there.

"Draco," Cissy called.

Both boys jerked awake, making identical involuntary movements towards their wands, before taking in their surroundings and the two women in the doorway.

"Mother," Draco said. "Are we leaving?"

Cissy nodded, and Draco vanished his pillow and nodded to Harry, "Potter."

Harry nodded back, and Draco gave Andy a hug. "Aunt Andromeda. Thank you for having us."

"Of course. Come again soon."

Draco and Cissy headed for the Floo, leaving Andy and Harry staring at each other.

"I take it everything went well, then?" Andy asked.

"Yes. You?"

Andy nodded. "What did you do that you were so tired that you fell asleep next to a confirmed Death Eater?"

"We played with Teddy. Made funny faces for him to copy." Harry shrugged. It seemed he was at a loss to explain how exactly it had happened.

He glanced at the sleeping Teddy. "I guess I'll get going, too. See you tomorrow." He also headed to the Floo, leaving Andy with Teddy.

While sleeping, Teddy often looked like a combination of the people he had come into contact with that day. Currently, Teddy had Draco's blonde hair. And, as he sleepily opened his eyes to grin toothlessly at Andy, she saw that they were Harry's bright green. He looked quite cute. And then Andy imagined the faces Draco and Harry would make if they saw Teddy's current look. Funny faces, indeed.


End file.
